


Alone in my craziness

by OtomeGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Red was sold to a hospital were make experiments and now he is reflicting about it. This is only a one shot fanfic about HoneyMustard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Suisan at Tumblr :)

Sitting, watching these white walls I’m trying to remember how I got here, I know that was not of their own free will, was forced to exclude myself from society …  
Hands and legs tied try to cover their ears the screams coming from the hallway, screaming that I myself have already given several times with no one to hear. I was abandoned by my own brother here in this place simply because I was a burden to him. Here I am alone, I was sold as an animal scientists to do experiments on me. My name is no longer Red,it’s number: 069.  
Here in this windowless room just crazy with me. If I could reach my wrists would end my anguish.  
Then I go back to think about the reasons that brought me to this place.  
They say it was the “Love”, the mad love I felt it took me to the gates of insanity, dive into this bottomless pit, but I believe were attempts to take my life put me here. In this hospital for crazy soulless  
Love was one of the reasons, a love without proper dosage, fed many conflicting feelings, deluded with vain promises. Now I find myself here, without love, family, friends, alone, between four walls and no windows.  
During the time that I am here love never visited me, no word came to me, just hours of silence and pain. And waiting for my number to be called finally …  
Nobody talks to me, I spend hours sitting looking at a stranger who forces me to speak, to open up, tell you what is going on in my heart. But I do not want to talk to a stranger, I wanted to talk to him that made me come to be here. One that occupies my thoughts, that made me mad, that caused me to practice improbable acts that made me love so that I was not able to bear the loss.  
It’s my fault I’m here, alone this unfurnished room, just a bed to lie. All I was taken, any object that I could use to undermine my life again, with no windows to be able to look at the horizon. But it was also the fault of love, that without action and without limitation, destructive, annihilating, pungent, who took care of me, blinding me for life.  
I wish I could reach my wrists to end my suffering, but I’m stuck, clinging to my body, looking at the empty around. It lasts only memories, soul sadness and you “love” or a visit.  
I hear shrieks, but now they are my … until I hear they call my number and unfamiliar faces take me and throw me in another room with only a small window with bars and even dirty metal bed and blood, sitting next to a small white table was there one that would be my new “owner”, a tall skeleton quietly smoking a cigarette as he looked at my record.  
He was so close but yet so different from the person who had put me in that place, I do not know his name but I was about to meet him as they put me tied to the metal bed.  
I heard the footsteps of that skeleton to approach me while they brought me to this room left that small room with window bars and then the silence is broken by the voice of skeleton calling me by my number.  
“069 my name is Scretch and I’m gonna show you some” LOVE “.  
After that only the darkness covered me…


End file.
